A Night to Remember
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: At the last minute on xmas eve, Greg and Sara are assigned a case. But when they're trapped in the crime scene with no power and just each other, Sara feels she needs to tell Greg her true feelings before the night is over with. GregSara romance. Bad sum.


_**A Night to Remember**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from CSI.

* * *

Greg stared out the window into the pitch black night. Snow flakes looked like stars in the SUVs headlights. Sara kept her eyes on the road. Very few cars were driving on the icy road. Especially on Christmas Eve.

The two CSIs were heading to a crime scene. Someone had been shot a few hours before. When the call came in, Sara and Greg were the only ones free for the night. Neither of them were in good moods. No one should have to work on Christmas Eve. But it was part of the job.

The cold wind picked up and larger snow flakes fell. The roads got more slippery. Greg's headphones blared rock music into the silent car. Sara called his name over and over again. All she got was slight head banging. She smacked his arm. He looked at her and took off his headphones.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you turn it down? I'm trying to concentrate on getting us to the crime scene in one piece."

Greg turned off his mp3 player and put it in his coat pocket. For the rest of the ride, both of them were quiet.

The two of them hurried inside the cabin. Everywhere in Las Vegas lost power. Their flashlights hardly pierced the thick darkness. Slowly they walked across the neat house. On the brown chair sat the dead man, a gunshot wound to the head. He peacefully sat there like he never saw it coming.

Sara sighed and opened up her kit. She picked up three blond hairs off the chair's arm. Greg was looking around for the murder weapon. What he saw on the hardwood floor were wet footprints and a bloody tissue. He took pictures of the measured footprints and bagged the tissue. Sara lifted a few fingerprints off the table next to the chair.

Wind howled and heave snow coved branches smacked the house. A loud crack made them jump. Cautiously, Greg walked over to the front door. Sara right behind him. He moved the curtains on the door's window and saw a large tree had fallen in front of the door.

"I don't believe it." he muttered.

"Great," Sara angrily threw her hands in the air. "We're stuck here on Christmas Eve."

Greg shivered. There was no heat in the house. Sara thought about the back door as their way out. But the snow was up to her waist. She walked back into the living room.

"Well we can't go out the back way either." she said.

Greg began to cough. He noticed there was a stack of wood next to the fireplace. Quickly he began to put the wood in the fireplace. He found an old newspaper and crumbled it up before tossing it in.

"What are you doing? You're going to compromise the scene." Sara was a little shocked at Greg. "You should know that."

"Well there's no service here with the storm and no power which means no heat. And if we don't do anything to get warm, we're going to freeze to death." Greg answered and lit a match.

He threw it on the newspaper. In a few seconds the paper lit up. Sara knew he had a good point. If he didn't make the fire, they'd die of hypothermia. Not the way she wanted to go. Not before she told Greg her true feelings. The things she had wanted to tell him for so long.

Greg sat by the fire. He took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together. The fire lit up most of the small room. It was obvious that no one would find them until tomorrow. Sighing she walked over to the fire. For what seemed like hours, neither of them talked to each other. They just stared at the dancing flames.

Sara looked at Greg. It was now or never. "Greg…"

Greg looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Nothing came out of her mouth. The words were stuck.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Sara?"

"I… um… I love you." she blushed a little.

Greg stood up and looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that. The longer he stood there with his mouth wide opened, the more Sara felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Sara said and walked out of the room.

Before she could fully walk out of the room, Greg grabbed her arm. He spun her around. Their eyes locked with each other. Greg moved in and kissed Sara. Sara stood there, shocked. Once the shock wore off, she closed her eyes. They kissed for a very long time. They only pulled away to breath.

"Wow." was all Sara could say. She was speechless.

Greg smiled, "I love you too. I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"I felt the same way for a long time. I guess it took us getting stuck in a house for us to say it."

Greg saw a bright red object float over his head. He looked up and started chuckling. Sara looked up. They were standing under the mistletoe. Again they passionately kissed. The grandfather clock chimed in the corner of the room when it struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Greg whispered to Sara.

"I couldn't have asked for a better present then being stuck with you." Sara smiled.

The two walked over to the couch. They laid down. Sara snuggled into Greg's open arms. They watched the fire dance, whishing the night would never end.


End file.
